You're the Reason
by xfrecklesx
Summary: Written with Scotty-Boy09. With Danielle feeling hurt after Ronnie's rejection can she ever find the strength to tell her she's her daughter? How will Ronnie react to the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know niether me nor Scott have updated our original fics tonight but we both been talking a while about wanting to do a joint fic and finally did so tonight. Idea is original we hope, so hope you all like it and review if you can.**

**Disclaimer:-Do not own ee, etc or Dan would be back already lol :)**

* * *

...

The early morning raise shone down over Albert square, everyone getting ready to face another average day. Stall holders were busy setting up and exchanging the latest gossip, parents were hurrying children to get ready for school. Even though the sun was shining it seemed a cloud followed Stacey Slater wherever she went. She couldn't seem to shake this heavy feeling, ever since her mother Jean booked herself into hospital Stacey found herself not feeling too well. Beginning to see the world in a completely different way to how she used to, nothing felt the same anymore, nothing was worth smiling over. Even Bradley didn't want to know her anymore; Stacey still couldn't believe he had the nerve to send her the divorce papers. Knowing eventually that awful day would come when her marriage officially ended seemed like it was never going to happen; still Stacey refused to believe anything could get her down. Without her mum around Stacey seemed a little out of control, no longer did she have to check in with her every time she went out clubbing, she had no worries about anyone or anything. Having Danielle around seemed to have a positive effect, Danielle needed Stacey she was her rock, her best friend. Even though Danielle still hadn't told Ronnie Mitchell the truth, Stacey was determined to stand by her friend and keep encouraging her to spill the beans.

The girls had set up and priced all the new stock, coats, jeans and jackets seemed to be selling the most which always put Stacey in a good mood. Getting rid of all her stock meant more money for a night out. Danielle leaned against the clothes rails whilst looking up at the Vic; never had she wanted to feel a part of something before. Sure it hadn't been easy trying to be friends with Ronnie but never did she feel like giving up. Ronnie had been there for her through the abortion, a shoulder to cry on, a friend. Danielle knew when the right moment came along she would tell her and then they could both have everything they ever dreamed about. Although things were never that simple, Danielle many times had been on the receiving end of Ronnie's mood swings, hot and cold; she was simply used to her behaviour by now.

"Stace are you alright?" Danielle asked frowning.

Stacey nodded whilst waving her hands in front of her face. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm boiling...it's really hot...why is, it so hot?!" she complained huffing.

Danielle raised an eyebrow but said nothing, she knew Stacey was cut up about her mum and the added pressure of signing the divorce papers was all getting a little too much. Still Danielle knew something wasn't quite right; Stacey was no longer the fun party girl best friend. Stacey was snappy and moody; anything Danielle said or suggested Stacey made a remark or wanted to do something more outrageous. "I'm going to the cafe, do you want a drink?" Danielle asked.

Stacey looked up like Danielle had said something awful. "No! I don't want a drink Dan I'm boiling hot... I'm boiling!" she shouted peeling the thin jumper from her body.

Danielle gave a small nod; she paused for a second as she watched Stacey fanning herself down with a piece of cardboard. Something was very wrong but what could she do? Stacey was so headstrong and determined to do things her way that Danielle couldn't help her, not now anyways. Danielle had her own problems and worries to deal with, Ronnie being the main one.

With her hands in her pockets Danielle strolled into the cafe, the smell of bacon and strong coffee lingered in the air only making Danielle's stomach rumble with hunger. "A cup of tea to take away please Jane" Danielle smiled politely and turned around. She felt her stomach suddenly tie itself in knots, just looking at her mother made her feel weak.

Her heart started beating faster, but everything else slowed down, if that were possible. Ronnie had looked up at the exact same time as she had looked at her. Had she known she was there? That she was looking, had she just known. You here some mothers say they have felt when their child was in danger, was it the same for their mere presence?

Danielle.

Ronnie had lifted her eyes from the paper she was reading having heard the door go, expecting Roxy sometime soon, she had expected to see her sister enter, but was surprised to see Danielle. She didn't know why it surprised her, because it was a Monday, she and Stacey worked on the stall and Danielle would always come in the cafe around this time and order 2 coffees. So why was she ordering one, had she and Stacey had a fall out? Why did she know the morning schedule of Danielle? What made Danielle so important?

Ronnie began to feel uncomfortable under the stare of Danielle; did she know what she was thinking? Of course she didn't, if she did, she wouldn't be looking down at that precise moment with a look of hurt. Ronnie still regretted not going to the second abortion appointment with Danielle. It was just too hard, she couldn't go and watch as someone else lost their child, it brought back too many painful memories. Not a second had gone by had she not felt guilty. Guilt was a rare feeling for one Veronica Mitchell. Rare was such an occasion, such a person who broke Ronnie's barriers and made her feel.

The door jingled and Ronnie turned her attention to the sound of Roxy, she knew it was her because she could hear her moaning. That was Roxy, always moaning about something. She had Amy with her and she was struggling with the pram getting it into the cafe. She was moaning that Ian was too cheap to buy a bigger door to facilitate people with special needs. Roxy's special need being that she had a need to constantly buy; if the pram wasn't being weighed down by shopping bags sticking out every curve of pram, then maybe she stood a chance of getting in.

Ronnie watched as she saw Danielle move to help Roxy. Ronnie watched on guiltily as Danielle peered into the front of the pram and started babbling to Amy. Amy. Ronnie's guilt was replaced with her own heartache, and then again with the guilt. She'd caused another person to feel the same as her. Why was she so cruel as to turn such a sweet and innocent girl as Danielle into someone like her? Because that is what would happen to her. Losing a child, you never get over a thing like that, so why would Ronnie want to inflict that pain on someone else?

"I swear it wouldn't break Ian's bank balance to sort that door out..." Roxy, now taking a seat, in front, of Ronnie, was still rambling on.

"Yeah, but it will break yours if you keep spending like you are... Or is it not your money your spending, who's is it today? Daddy throw out the cash to his little princess or did you batter your eyelids at Jack again?" Ronnie blankly remarks. Roxy's face falls, not able to suppress the hurt from appearing on her face, Ronnie's remark shocking her.

Roxy wasn't the only one who was shocked by the remark, Ronnie was too. She didn't even know where it had come from,she hadn't planned on saying it. Her mind was elsewhere. Still on Danielle, to comprehend what she was saying. She had been staring at the door, watching as Danielle left. Ronnie turns to Roxy and isn't surprised to see the look of hurt on her face too. Why did she hurt everyone she cared about? Did she care about Danielle? Why did she care about some cleaner, Stacey Slater's best friend?

"I thought you wanted a chat, I didn't come here to be insulted. If you're just gonna sit there and stare at the door I'll take the hint and walk right back out of it..." Roxy begins to stand in a huff. Ronnie quickly snaps her head to Roxy.

"No, no. Rox, please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." Ronnie could feel her eyes well up, why was she being so emotional. She bit her bottom lip, as she buried her head in her hands. She took a deep breath as she heard Roxy take a seat again.

She then felt Roxy's hand on her shoulder; her sister was reaching out to her.

"Hey, it's okay Ron, it's nothing I aint heard before, an' well am sure I've called you worse... What's wrong Ron, I know this isn't just about stating the obvious 'cos let's face it I love shopping, and not with my money I hate spending my own money..." Roxy tried to lighten the mood by joking, she wasn't going to deny she wasn't hurt by what Ronnie had said, but it wasn't that it wasn't true, she'd just said herself that it was, it was the way in which Ronnie had said it, so blankly, that had hurt her. Her sister was shutting her out again,she hated feeling distanced from Ronnie.

"What's the matter Ron? Talk to me?" Roxy tries again. Getting a result this time as Ronnie lifts her head. She drops her hands onto the table Roxy reaches out for them giving Ronnie an encouraging squeeze.

"It's nothing. I'm just being silly." Ronnie couldn't reveal all to Roxy, she wished that she could, could have someone to confide in about her conflicting feelings and her ever growing guilt, but she had to respect Danielle privacy, she wasn't going to reveal to anyone about what had happened.

Was it surely about Danielle privacy or was there more to it. Was she afraid that they'd be disgusted by her, and what she had told Danielle to do, and then not even having the guts to go through it all with her. She wouldn't admit it to herself but that was the real reason. She didn't need another link to be added to the chain of guilt she had growing within her.

"Nothing doesn't make a Mitchell cry, now spill." Ronnie shakes her head at her sister's insistence.

"I'm just being ridiculous; my birthday's coming up..." Ronnie tries to blag.

Luckily Roxy bought it, if only if it was to just appease Ronnie till she was ready to confide in her.

"Aw, is Ron-Ron scared of being another year older. Look at that Amy, I think I can see a grey hair!" Roxy jokes, smiling into the pram at Amy, her smile growing wider as she sees Ronnie's hands jumps to her hair self consciously.

"What! I do not have a grey hair. Take that back!" Roxy burst into fits of laughter, Ronnie soon joining in, glad that for that one moment Roxy was able to make her forget her guilt. Forget all that was going on even for one moment.

Because you were never too happy in Walford; especially if you were a Mitchell, and if your name was Ronnie, she was meant to be unhappy. Her whole life was cursed, from the age of 14. For 19 years, she'd lived with an icy heart, losing her child had caused her heart to freeze. All her emotions frozen away. In some weird way, to try and keep them fresh, keep them intact for her baby.

Unbeknownst to Ronnie her baby had snuck in and began to snip at the edges, and began to melt her heart; her baby Amy, her Danielle.

...

* * *

**So yay or nay? Review if you can and I'll try and update my original fic, I think Scott will too. And if you like this I think that will have one also ;p thanks for reading :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry about the wait, just both Scott and I have been a little busy but we finally got around to doing this fic and here it is tonight. Thanks a million for your reviews and alerts they are fantastic, keep it up:D We'll try and keep the quality up too:) Enjoy :D**

* * *

...

After having a small chat of the usual, Roxy going on about all the small things Amy had been doing, and the amount of sleep she had had, they had decided to pop over to the Vic for a drink. Ronnie wasn't due in to work till tonight so she had all morning free.

As both Ronnie and Roxy, Roxy pushing Amy, exited the cafe and made their way across to the Vic, Ronnie stopped as she heard raised voices from the direction of Stacey's stall and Stacey's voice evident.

"Why is there two lots of these jackets? It's hard enough to shift one lot, now two. I told you to check the order Dan!" Stacey points the finger at Danielle. Who takes a step back feeling intimidated by Stacey's behaviour.

Ronnie stood in the middle of the road watching she could see Stacey pointing an accusing finger at Danielle.

"I did. I gave you the order back, and you said you'd do it 'cos there was some stuff you wanted to go over. Don't try blaming this on me!" She yells back frustratingly. Danielle wasn't in the mood to just sit back and take Stacey's berating.

"Well clearly you didn't 'cos I don't remember seeing this, I would definitely not have missed this mistake..."

"Well you clearly forgot. And what are you trying to say Stace? That I make all the mistakes... Well if that's all I do around here, then you'll be better off without me!" Danielle retorts, taking of her money belt and throwing it on top of the box in front of Stacey, and storming off into the square.

"Dan!?" Stacey shouts towards the retreating form of Danielle. Stacey drops her head, sighing but feels a pair of eye burning holes into her, she looks up to see Ronnie Mitchell glaring at her.

"What are you staring at!" Stacey screams causing market traders and people passing by to stare.

"You know if you keep talking to Danielle like that, she won't come back. Who'd want a friend who's always having a go at you..." Ronnie advised a distressed looking Stacey.

"What, like you, you mean?" Stacey snaps back.

Ronnie looks down, she felt like such a hypocrite, Stacey was right. It was exactly what she did. Nevertheless it was still true for Stacey too, if she didn't want to lose Danielle as a friend she needed to not take her for granted.

"Come on Ron, leave it." Roxy touches Ronnie's arm trying to get her to leave, there was no need to get involved in the friends spat, so why did she?

As Ronnie and Roxy approached the Vic Ronnie looked back across the square, she could see Danielle sat on Arthurs bench. A part of her wanted to go over and check she was okay, the other part, to just go inside and let things sort themselves out, she had no business getting involved, and considering that she and Danielle hadn't spoken since she'd left Danielle to go alone for the second abortion appointment. She knew things would be awkward, and would most likely make things worse, and upset Danielle even more. Because, that's all she seemed to do, was upset, people. Anyway, why would Danielle want her to go over, all she's done is disappoint her.

"Come on Ron, give us a hand with these bags." Ronnie turns to see Roxy standing with her hand on her hips, waiting impatiently. Ronnie rolls her eyes, and steps forward taking some bags off the pram, a smile creeping onto her face as she peeps into one of the bags. Roxy was already pushing Amy into the Vic.

"Is there something you not telling me Rox?" Ronnie teases. Roxy turns her head quickly glancing at Ronnie throwing her a puzzled look before carrying on further into the Vic heading to the back of the pub.

"What are you on about Ron?" Roxybends down to pick up Amy.

"The man you're trying to impress..." Roxy turns sharply having only unstrapped Amy. She looks at Ronnie who lets out a small laugh.

"All that underwear you got, are you treating someone else too?" Ronnie smirks.

Roxy shakes her head slightly but couldn't help the small smile forming on her face, it was like old times, the banter was slowly coming back between them.

"No. No men, you should know that, you hear me moaning about it enough, there really is a short supply of hot men around here." Roxy laughs, turning around and picking up Amy.

"_Which is why, you took mine."_ Ronnie had thought, luckily she hadn't said it aloud otherwise it would have caused a scene between the sisters and things were just starting to get back on track after the jack fiasco. She cursed herself for having thought that thought.

Ronnie carried on up the stairs after Roxy who was just getting her phone out. Ronnie looked at the bags in her hands and the ones still on the pram and Roxy's fading form. She placed the bags in the pram, she bought them she could take the up the stairs too.

Archie slips his arm around Peggy as they enjoy a quiet afternoon in front of the television. It took some persuasion from Archie to let Tracey and Phil manage the bar whilst they took some time out to be together. Whilst Peggy cuddled up to him he grinned knowing he would never have to be alone again.

"We should do this more often, me and you." He smiled staring at the screen.

Peggy leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Archie Mitchell how did I get so lucky eh?" she giggled.

The nice quiet afternoon was shattered by Roxy climbing the stairs carrying Amy and ranting about how Christian was ignoring her phone calls. Ronnie nodded pretending to listen to her sister; too much was on her mind to get involved with Roxy's latest drama. As much as she wanted to switch her mind off she couldn't help but think about Danielle and how Stacey treated her, she knew Danielle was such a sweet kid and been through the mills.

It was a strange friendship she and Stacey had, both the complete opposite of one another, you would never have thought someone as kind and quiet as Danielle would be best friends with loud mouth, towns bike Stacey Slater. Yet, saying that Ronnie had noticed differences in both Danielle and Stacey, the more they hung about together, maybe, some of their personalities were rubbing off on the other.

"Dad...Aunty Peg...what are you doing up here?" Roxy quizzed bounding into the living room and sitting herself down.

"Well we thought we would have a nice afternoon to ourselves." He spoke sarcastically glancing at Ronnie standing near the door.

Roxy sat Amy on her lap.

"You wouldn't mind looking after your favourite granddaughter for a little would you?" She tilted her head and smiled cutely at her father, knowing anything she said he would agree to.

Ronnie cleared her throat.

"I'm just gonna pop out; I have to get some things for the flat I just remembered." She smiled exiting the door. Leaving a confused Roxy and slightly miffed looking Archie, knowing that it probably was his mere presence that caused Ronnie to leave. When would she get over him taking her baby away? Couldn't she see how much he gave her, and what having that baby would have done.

***********************

Danielle brought her knees up to her chin and let out a long miserable sigh. Everything was falling apart and she had no control over anything, she knew coming to London was a mistake. Even the one thing she wanted it felt like she couldn't have. Ronnie. Ronnie now meant everything to Danielle and she seemed so out of reach.

The afternoon began getting colder and the wind breezed through the square, Danielle wiped the tears with her sleeve and watched the world go past. Why was everything such a mess? Why couldn't she have the one thing she wanted...a family. Stacey was her best friend, her rock but ever since Jean admitted herself into hospital, Stacey was on the warpath. There were too many things to deal with including her, own, problems.

"Here, you look like you need it." Ronnie smiled handing Danielle a tissue.

Danielle felt her heart leap into her throat, a smile spreading across her face. "Thanks" she sniffed gratefully.

Ronnie took a breath and sat down next to the teen, she wanted to reach out. To be there for Danielle, and to try and make up for not being there for her when she needed her last time, at the second abortion appointment.

"I saw Stacey before, is she ok?" Ronnie asked crossing her arms.

"She's fine...just having a tough time" Danielle replied dabbing her face with the tissue in attempt to look not so upset.

Ronnie nodded. "Is that why you're crying?" She turned to Danielle and moved the strands of hair stuck to her face. Danielle's heart sped up as she felt Ronnie's hand make contact with her skin. Why was she being like this? Danielle closed her eyes briefly, so brief that the action wouldn't have been noticed by Ronnie. She just wanted for that one moment to take solace in the comfort of her mother.

"Something like that, some days are worse than others you know?" Danielle looked at Ronnie; so much mixed feelings were between them.

Danielle wanted to cry and shout at Ronnie for not attending the second appointment with her, but all she wanted was her mother to wrap her in her arms and never let go. It forever confused Danielle.

Ronnie thought back to the day she took Danielle to the clinic, she remembered how scared and upset Danielle looked. Even though it brought back painful reminders of what she had lost she knew it was selfish to let Danielle think it was the right choice.

"Look Danielle I...I know what you're thinking...about me" Ronnie rubbed her forehead nervously.

Danielle's mind kicked into overdrive wondering what she was talking about, a million things crossed her mind, to Ronnie knowing that she was her daughter, and the abortion.

"What do you mean..?" Danielle rushed to get her words out.

"The abortion...You, you must be hurt...and I'm sorry, I truly am." Ronnie leant over and squeezed Danielle's hand.

Danielle felt her eyes filling as the warmth of Ronnie's hand was something she craved for months, she thought back the urge to pull Ronnie in and hug her.

"Don't worry about it, I made the right choice... I know I did." she lied.

Ronnie stood up quickly, all this talking and opening up was starting to make her feel too exposed and open.

"Well if you fancy it, the clubs open tonight, you should bring Stacey I might even throw in a few drinks." She smiled turning to walk away.

"Yeah...yeah I'd like that." Danielle shouted as Ronnie turned around one last time. Danielle smiled, her mother invited her to the club tonight. Danielle knew this was a step forward, a step to finally being with Ronnie.

***********************

"Stacey... Stacey would you come down here!" Charlie shouted listening to the TV in Stacey's room turned up to the max.

Danielle happily walked through the door, Mo encouraged Danielle to go home and get ready for a night out. Mo was also worried about Stacey's radical behaviour and thought maybe it was best if Danielle could get her out of the house for a bit. Shutting the door behind her she could hear the TV.

"What's going on?" She asked Charlie standing on the bottom step.

Charlie sighed. "Its Stacey... She won't turn that bloody thing down and I need to sleep before I go back out to work." He complained.

"Be a love and get her to turn it down will ya?" He asked walking into the living room.

Danielle took her coat off and nervously made her way upstairs, the sound of TV presenters was almost deafening as she approached their bedroom. "Stacey..." Danielle shouted pushing the door open.

Stacey jumped in fright and quickly switched the TV off.

"Why have you gotta sneak up on me like that Dan? Everyone has got it in for me today!" She shouted, her eyes frowning at the blank screen.

All Danielle wanted was for her friend to lean on her, she wanted to support Stacey and try and get her to see that her behaviour wasn't right. Although trying to convince Stacey was hard, she was too headstrong.

"Stace... are you alright... I mean really alright?" Danielle asked sitting on her bed in the corner.

Stacey shot up from laying down glaring at Danielle.

"I'm fine! What is your problem, what is everyone's problem! All I wanted to do was watch a bit of tele and people are having ago at me!" She ranted shaking her head and rubbing her cheeks like she had an itch.

"How about we go out tonight, it will do you good to get out have a good time." Danielle smiled hoping this would encourage Stacey. "Ronnie said she might even throw in a few free drinks" She added smiling.

Stacey nodded and jumped off the bed walking towards the wardrobe. "Yeah we could go out...it will be just like old times me and you and some blokes...we might even get more free drinks...yeah." Stacey grinned pulling out the shortest skirt she could find and holding it against herself.

Danielle nodded, what could she do right now that could help Stacey? Nothing, she had her own problems to deal with. Telling Ronnie seemed like mission impossible, but she knew she would have to tell her eventually it wasn't an option. Danielle didn't want to worry about her secret right now; all she wanted to do was have a good night out and try to look after her best friend.

Therefore she walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out a top holding it in front of Stacey, who laughed shrugging it away. The pair began to sort out outfits having a laugh; it really did seem like old times.

But how much longer could they laugh things off and pretend like everything is okay. The longer Danielle left things with Ronnie, the harder it would be to tell her, and her reaction and feelings towards her. And Stacey, the longer she kept on denying she had a problem, the worse she would get.

Would the pair face up to their fears?

...

* * *

**So? Is it still as good as the last? What would you like to see happen? Keep up your reviews if you can, thanks for reading :D x**


End file.
